Omen
, | released = May 18, 2010 (JPN) May 24, 2010 (EU) May 25, 2010 (WORLD) | label = Roadrunner | recorded = November 2009 Earth Studios in Los Angeles, CA | producers = Max Cavalera, | singles = "Rise of the Fallen" | prev_album = Conquer | next_album = Enslaved | alt_cover = Omen special.jpg | caption = Special Edition cover }} Omen is the seventh Soulfly album, released in 2010. Background Proposal and development Max Cavalera stated about the songwriting process for the band's seventh album, "We're thinking about making the songs a little shorter, so if you can imagine maybe a little bit like mixed with Slayer}}'s mixed with Soulfly, with still some world music, but much smaller, and the songs not so long — shorter. It'll be more aggressive than Conquer album even, because it'll be shorter — it'll be like when Slayer did Reign In Blood, that kind of thing." Soulfly entered the Edge of the Earth Studios in Los Angeles, California on November 6, 2009 to begin recording their seventh album with Max Cavalera and both producing. Through a series of streaming web video updates, frontman Max Cavalera revealed on November 13, 2009 that the album would be called Omen and would feature guest appearances by of and of . Additionally, the album features performances on drums from Max's first son on a B-side cover of 's "Refuse-Resist" and his youngest son on a cover of 's "Your Life, My Life". It is the last album to feature bassist Bobby Burns and drummer who were replaced by frontman, and former drummer in mid-2011. Release and charting Omen was released first in Japan on May 18, 2010 and on May 25, 2010 in other parts of the world. It was released on May 24, 2010 in parts of Europe. The album reached #73 on the US chart. It is also charted on Japan at #63 as well as in Australia, New Zealand and nine European charts, including top spot on the Greece chart. It also barely made the World Top 40 chart at #40. Contents Cover art The seven figures in album art of Omen (on the standard edition three figures are on the cover, and four are on the back), created by David Ho, are meant to represent that this is Soulfly's seventh studio album. Each of the seven figures, inspired by the fictional creatures the , were also meant to represent each of the from what they hold in their hands. In fact, Cavalera saw Ho's stylized depiction of Tusken Raiders created for and requested an album cover similar in style. Songs "Rise of the Fallen" features -like riff with cyber tones, then a signals the beginning of death metal riff. The song features of . "Great Depression" plays such thrashy riff that it sounded like train derailing, before abruptly settling down into -like riff for chorus. "Kingdom" is a unique song for Soulfly due to melodic vocals by Max Cavalera. "Vulture Culture" is a rhyming song title that has hints of sounds and punky riffs. There were three songs that were intended to be on this album, but they were cut from it, including the title track "Omen", "Apocalyptic Clash", and "7 Daggerz". After the omission of the title track, Omen is one of three Soulfly albums that doesn't have title nor quasi-title track — the others are 3 and Conquer. Omen is the band's shortest standard edition album to date, at just over forty and a half minutes. Track listing # "Bloodbath & Beyond" – 2:30 # "Rise of the Fallen" – 4:32 # "Great Depression" – 3:57 # "Lethal Injection" – 3:05 # "Kingdom – 3:54 # "Jeffrey Dahmer" – 2:52 # "Off with Their Heads" – 4:22 # "Vulture Culture" – 4:01 # "Mega-Doom" – 3:04 # "Counter Sabotage" – 3:50 # "Soulfly VII" – 4:22 ;Special edition bonus tracks 12. "Four Sticks" cover)}} – 4:39 13. "Refuse, Resist" cover)}} – 3:10 14. "Your Life, My Life" }} – 3:13 ;Deluxe Edition DVD — Live at the With Full Force Festival, Germany, July 3, 2009 # "Blood Fire War Hate" # "Sanctuary" cover)}} # "Prophecy" # "Back to the Primitive" # "Seek 'n' Strike" # "Living Sacrifice" # "Enemy Ghost" # "Refuse/Resist" cover)}} # "Doom" # "L.O.T.M." # "Molotov" # "Drums" # "Warmageddon" # "Polícia" /Sepultura cover)}} # "Unleash" # "Roots Bloody Roots" # "Jumpdafuckup" # "Eye for an Eye" # "Unleash" Excluded tracks * "Omen" * "Apocalyptic Clash" * "7 Daggerz" Reviews Jay H. Gorania of showed good praise about this album, "it is brutal and fast, though not necessarily as intense or interesting as the releases marking Cavalera's early and mid-period work. Yet this is a transition from what has become a mediocre band to one that sounds vital and refreshing." Gregory Heaney of said "Omen is like thrash metal comfort food." rated this album 5 out of 10 stars, saying "Cavalera sounds more focused than usual, his lyrics are more angry than spiritual, the band leans more towards thrash than nu-metal, and the production keeps things rather simple, clean and loud as all mainstream metal, but always emphasizing the physicality of the rhythm riffing." thought this album is great, because it "exhibits the same rough formula but unlike other Soulfly albums these tracks display a higher level of writing style, musical ability and a better use of creative ideas in a more mature and cohesive manner." Links to review sites * 411MANIA (5.5/10) * about.com (4/5) * Allmusic (4/5) * Amazon (4.4/5) * APESHIT * Apoch's (4.5/10) * Blabbermouth.net (7.5/10) * Encyclopaedia Metallum * KingcrimsonBlog * Metal Minute (3.5/5) * Metal Music Archives (3/5) * The Metal Observer (8/10) * Metal-Temple.com (8/10) * Metal Underground (1/5) * PopMatters (5/10) * Rock Sound (8/10) * Sputnik Music (3.5/5) * Ultimate-Guitar.com (7.5/10) * YouTube * YouTube Charts Personnel ;Soulfly *Max Cavalera – lead vocals, , * – lead guitar, * – bass guitar * – drums, percussion ;Additional personnel *Branden Krull – keyboards * – vocals on "Rise of the Fallen" * – vocals on "Lethal Injection" * – drums on "Refuse/Resist" * – drums on "Your Life, My Life" Category:Albums